You Should be Mine! (CHANBAEK)
by PSCH Byunie Park
Summary: Kepemilikan adalah status mutlak dalam mengikat apapun dan siapapun yang ingin dikuasainya dan akan menjadi satu-satunya haknya. hanya dirinya sendiri, tidak untuk orang lain. Lalu, bagaimana cara mendapatkan hak milik itu? apa yang harus ia lakukan? dan apakah ia dapat memilikinya? Kisah seorang Byun Baekhyun dalam mengejar hak yang ingin di milikinya. -Park Chanyeol- CHANBAEK/GS
1. Chapter 1

**YOU SHOULD BE MINE!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Oh sehun**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **etc**

Suasana pagi yang tak pernah sepi di kediaman keluarga Byun. Si putri baru saja turun dari kamarnya. Menuruni tangga dengan tangan yang menggenggam ponsel. Tas putih bermotif bunga tersampir indah di pundaknya. Surai _brunette_ -nya menjuntai sampai punggung dengan gelombang di ujung surai indahnya. Mata kecilnya semakin tajam dengan _eye liner_ yang membingkainya.

"Morning Dad!" ia mencium pipi Daddy-nya kemudian berjalan memutarinya dan duduk di kursi khusus yang di sediakan untuknya.

"Dasar pencari perhatian" hardik laki-laki yang lebih muda dari Daddynya. Yap! Kakak menyebalkan yang selalu mengajaknya untuk adu mulut di paginya yang indah.

"Sudahlah Baekbom, jangan mengganggu adikmu." Wanita cantik dengan membawa beberapa menu sarapan mencoba untuk mencegah perkelahian anak-anaknya. Ia menata makanan yang sudah disiapkannya di atas meja makan.

 _Cup_ "Morning baby~~" Nyonya Byun mengecup pipi putrinya

"Morning Mom" jawab putrinya singkat.

Baekbom hanya mendengus sebal karena gagal mengganggu adik kesayangannya itu dan melihat mommy dan adiknya asik bemesraan. Si bungsu hanya tersenyum menang dengan pembelaan dari Mommynya.

Sedikit informasi saja. Nyonya Byun adalah sosok ibu yang sangat bertanggung jawab terhadap keluarganya. Meskipun banyak _maid_ yang dipekerjakannya namun ia lebih suka memasakkan makanan dengan tanggannya sendiri. Tuan Byun juga tidak keberatan dengan hal itu selama Nyonya Byun tidak kelelahan.

.

.

.

Kaki jenjangnya berjalan ringan menuju kelasnya. Sesekali ada murid lain yang menyapanya.

"Hai Baby." Dengan indah sebuah lengan tersampir di bahunya dan sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipinya.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?" bukan, bukan gadis itu yang berterika. Tapi, sosok lain yang sama tingginya dengan orang yang merangkulnya.

"Lepaskan princessku Albino!" Jongin, laki-laki yang baru saja datang dan menyingkirkan tangan Sehun si Albino dari princess yang diakuinya menjadi miliknya.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua. Jangan membuat pagiku menjadi buruk dengan pertengkaran tak bermutu kalian!" Si wanita satu-satunya diantara mereka langsung pergi meninggalkan perdebatan si oreo sahabatnya.

"Yak, yak tunggu Baekkie~~" Jongin langsung berlari menyusul princessnya dan memeluk pinggang rampingnya. Sehun pun mengikuti Jongin dengan menyampirkan lenggannya pada bahu mungil sang wanita. Seluruh siswa yang ada di Gwanghun High School sudah mengetahui kebiasaan mereka sehingga tidak ada yang protes ataupun merasa risih.

Siapa yang berani protes jika sang anak pemilik sekolah berada diantara mereka. Sehun adalah calon penerus tahta keluarga Oh, ayahnya adalah seorang pembisnis di bidang properti dan ibunya adalah seorang desainer terkenal. Sedangkan Jongin adalah anak kedua dari pemilik Kim corp yang bergerak pada bidang otomotif. Sayang sekali ibunya telah meninggal ketika ia masih berusia 12 tahun.

Baekhyun - nama gadis itu – hanya pasrah saja diperlakukan seperti itu oleh sahabatnya. Mungkin ia sudah terbiasa dengan kelakukan absurd mereka. Kenal sejak masa JHS membuat mereka semakin dekat dan mengenal sifat masing-masing.

.

.

.

Di jam istirahat, mereka bertiga berkumpul di kantin demi mengisi perut mereka. Jongin dan Sehun memesan makanan yang mengenyangkan untuk mereka. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang hanya memesan satu kotak susu strawberry dan salat buah.

"Baek. Badanmu sudah kerempeng begitu dan kau masih diet?" Jongin mengomentari makanan Baekhyun.

"Diamlah Kai –panggilan sayang Baekhyun untuk Jongin- satu minggu lagi perusahaan Daddy ulang tahun, dan aku tidak mau gaun ku nanti tidak muat di tubuhku.

"Astaga Baby~~ pakaian apapun yang kau kenakan pasti akan terlihan memesona jika kau yang mengenakannya" Sehun memuji Baekhyun sambil menyendokkan makanannya ke mulut Baekhyun.

"Jangan menggagalkan dietku Oh Sehun!" Baekhyun menlotot dengan mata puppy manisnya ke arah Sehun. Sehun hanya mengalihkan makanannya ke mulutnya sendiri.

"Oh ya.. kalian berdua nanti harus menemaniku mencari gaun untuk acara minggu depan." Lanjut Baekhyun memerintah tanpa bisa di tolak oleh kedua sahabatnya.

Padahal jelas-jelas di wajah keduanya terlihat gurat-gurat ketakutan. Bukan takut uang mereka akan terkuras habis oleh si puppy mereka. Hanya saya mereka yakin, tidak ada kesempatan untuk mereka istirahat besok, bahakan dapat dipastikan kaki mereka akan bengkak karena mengelilingi mall yang begitu luasnya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Baekhyun mengajukan pertanyaan pada kedua lelaki tampan yang duduk sambil memperhatikannya dengan gaun-gaun cantik yang sudah dipilihnya.

"Hmmm aku rasa ini terlalu sederhana" belum sempat kedua lelaki itu memberikan komentarnya tapi sang gadis langsung masuk ke bilik untuk mencoba gaun yang lain.

Seperti biasa, Baekhyun memang mengajak kedua sahabatnya untuk menemani dan memenuhi setiap hobi shoppingnya, tapi seperti yang kalian dengar tadi. Bertanya meminta pendapat, tapi akan berakhir pada gumaman dan pilihannya sendiri.

Baekhyun merasa Jongin dan Sehun tidak bisa memahami selera _fashion_ wanita. Mereka terlalu kuno. Dulu, mereka selalu memilihkan baju yang tertutup untuk Baekhyun, bahkan pernah mereka membelikan Baekhyun baju untuk Ahjumma-ahjumma, sungguh menyebalkan. Dan jadilah seperti sekarang ini, Baekhyun hanya akan menagajak duo sahabatnya tanpa memperdulikan pendapat mereka. Padahal Jongin dan Sehun hanya tidak suka kalau gadis mereka itu mengenakan pakaian yang terlalu terbuka. Tapi Baekhyun menganggap alasan mereka tidak masuk akal. Jelas-jelas mereka berdua sering meneteskan air liur seperti anjing kelaparan jika melihat wanita-wanita berpakaian minim.

Baekhyun sudah menjatuhkan pilihannya dengan gaun warna hot pink dengan bunga-bunga buatan yang berada pada satu-satunya lengan menyamping di gaun itu. Sederhana tapi cukup elegan menurutnya. Belahan pada gaun itu memperlihatkan kaki mulus miliknya.

Di kasir, Baekhyun meminta _black card_ milik Jongin untuk membayar gaun mahalnya. Dan tujuannya selanjutnya adalah took sepatu, ia memilih _highhils_ dengan tinggi 10 cm. dan sekarang giliran _black card_ Sehun yang keluar dari dompetnya. Bukannya Baekhyun tak mampu membayar seluruh belanjaannya, tapi ia lebih baik menggunakannya untuk kepentingannya yang lain, mumpung ada duo oreo kesayangannya yang akan selalu menuruti semua kemauannya. Dasar licik.

.

.

.

"Waw, kau sangat mengagumkan Byun Baekhyun" Jongin memberikan pujiannya pada sang tokoh utama pada pesta ini.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekat dan duduk di tengah-tengan Jongin dan Sehun.

"Kau semakin terlihat manis dengan poni barumu sayang." Sehun menambahkan pujian dari Jongin.

"Thank you guys" Baekhyun menghadiahkan masing-masing diantara mereka sebuah kecupan di pipi. Wow, jangan kaget dengan hal itu. Mereka bertiga memang sering melakukan _skin ship_ seperti itu.

Kalau kalian ingin tahu, penampilan Baekhyun kali ini sungguh menakjubkan. Banyak pasang mata yang mengarah padanya. Rambut panjangnya di gelung keatas dengan pola-pola yang rumit, anak rambutnya dibiarkan jatuh menggantung indah, hiasan permata kecil juga menghiasi rambunya. Oh, jangan lupakan poni tipis sebatas alis yang menambah kesan imut padanya.

Mereka bertiga hanya diam sambil mengomentari setiap orang yang mereka lihat. Mereka cukup senang dengan hanya duduk bertiga tanpa bergaul dengan sekelilingnya. Sebenarnya hanya Baekhyun yang malas. Kedua prianya hanya menemaninya saja.

"Baekhyun, kemarilah Nak!" Suara Tuan Byun terdengar memanggilnya. Baekhyun langsung pergi menghampiri Daddynya itu.

"Ada apa Dad?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah sampai di depan Daddy-nya.

"Perkenalkan ini salah satu rekan Daddy dan ini putranya."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Bacot dikit**

 **Hai readers-nim, perkenalkan ini ff keduaku. Yang pertama ada sih cuman aku gak upload disini, aku uploadnya di Wattpad.**

 **Sebenarnya gak ada niat buat bikin ff lagi sih, cuman.. mumpung liburan, gak ada kerjaan dan kasian kalau laptop nganggur jadi.. yah begitulah..**

 **Buat readers-nim silahkan di review ya..**

 **Targetnya gak muluk-muluk deh.. 10 review bakal aku lanjut ke chap selanjutnya… lebih juga gapapa ehehehe**


	2. Chapter 2

**YOU SHOULD BE MINE!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Oh sehun**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Etc**

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, kemarilah Nak!" Suara Tuan Byun terdengar memanggilnya. Baekhyun langsung pergi menghampiri Daddynya itu.

"Ada apa Dad?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah sampai di depan Daddy-nya.

"Perkenalkan ini salah satu rekan Daddy dan ini putranya. Ini Mr. Wu dan ini putranya, Kris Wu. Kalian berdua berada di sekolah yang sama, pasti kalian saling mengenal."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum ramah pada kedua orang yang baru di kenalkan padanya.

"Ku rasa Baekhyun tidak mengenalku tuan Byun. Kita berada ditingkat yang berbeda. Baekhyun juga jarang bersosialisasi dengan siswa lain kecuali dua laki-laki di sana." Kris menimpali pernyataan dari tuan Byun.

"Putrimu sungguh cantik tuan Byun." memberikan komentar terhadap penampilan Baekhyun. "Pasti banyak laki-laki yang mengejar-ngejarnya." Imbuhnya sambil melirik pada putranya.

"Ahaha, terima kasih Mr. Wu. Baekhyun, tolong temani Kris berkeliling ya!"

"Oke, Dad!" dengan malas Baekhyun berjalan mendahului Kris.

Baekhyun mengajak Kris ke taman belakang rumahnya. Ia langsung duduk di kursi taman menghadap ke air mancur yang berlatar warna warni bunga mawar kesukaannya. Kris duduk di sebelahnya dan memandang lurus ke depan.

"Senang berkenalan dengan mu, Byun Baekhyun. Sudah lama aku ingin berkenalan dengan mu. Tapi, kupikir kau tidak ingin berinteraksi dengan siswa di sekolah kecuali sahabatmu itu."

"Memang!"

"Ya?"

"Aku memang tidak suka berinteraksi dengan mereka semua terutama kau yang sok akrab denganku." Baekhyun beranjak untuk meninggalkan Kris.

"Kau tahu jalan kembali ke aula kan?" tanpa mengindahkan jawaban yang akan di lontarkan Kris, Baekhyun langsung pergi ke kamarnya.

Kris memandangi punggung Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh. "Aku akan mendapatkanmu Byun Baekhyun." dengan suara lirih ia berkata serta diiringi smirk yang tersungging di bibirnya.

.

.

.

Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, keluarga Byun sarapan dengan pertengkaran ringan dari Byun bersaudara.

"Oh ya Dad, lusa Direktur Park mengundang kita untuk makan malam di kediamannya." Ujar Baekbom di sela-sela sarapan mereka.

"Hm?"

"Karena kemarin tidak bisa menghadiri acara ulang tahun perusahaan kita, ia merasa bersalah dan ingin menebusnya dengan mengundang kita makan malam." Baekbom yang mengerti bahwa daddynya tidak paham pun menjelaskan maksud dari undangan makan malam Direktur Park.

"Hahahaha, kenapa ia sangat sungkan dengan keluarga kita? Padahal Daddy tahu pasti, bahwa ia sangat sibuk dengan perjalanan bisnisnya. Biarkan keluarga kita saja yang menjamunya. Mau tidak mau ia harus hadir. Bilang saja Daddy memaksa! kkkk"

"Baiklah Dad, si Direktur -sok sibuk- Park itu akan datang ke rumah kita. Kkk~"

Mereka semua tertawa kecuali si mungil Byun. Ia tidak paham dengan pembicaraan Oppa dan Daddynya itu. Memang siapa Direktur Park itu? Kenapa sepertinya keluarganya sangat akrab dengan orang itu, tapi hanya Baekhyun yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Oh, Baekhyunku yang malang. Sebenarnya kau mengetahui si Direktur Park itu sayang. Hanya saja mungkin kau melupakannya.

"Dad, Mom.. aku berangkat dulu ya. Sepertinya Kai sudah menungguku di depan." Baekhyun pamitan sambil mengecup pipi Mommy dan Daddy nya.

"Kecupan untuk Oppa mana Baekkie?" Baekbom bertanya sambil menyodorkan pipinya ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mengerti pun langsung berjalan menghampiri oppanya dan memberikan satu hadiah tamparan ringan di pipi kakak satu-satunya itu.

"Yak! Dasar adik kurang ajar!"

"Bweeek" Baekhyun berjalan sambil menepuk pantatnya untuk mengejek sang kakak.

.

.

.

"Hai manis!" Kai bersender di samping mobilnya dengan memamerkan senyum mematikannya.

"Hai juga ma Prince! Wow kau luar biasa Kai. Ini produksi perusahaanmu yang akan di luncurkan bulan depan kan?" Baekhyun mengelus body mobil baru Kai.

"Yap… begitulah." Ujar Jongin bangga.

"Kau menyukainya Baby?" Tanya Kai sambil mengelus rambut Baekhyun lembut.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Baekhyun dengan semangat.

"Sekarang silahkan masuk tuan putri." Kai membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun dengan sebelah tangan yang berada di depan perut seperti seorang supir kerajaan.

"Terima kasih." Baekhyun merentangkan rok seragamnya yang pendek sambil menunduk. Bergaya bak seorang putri sungguhan.

Diperjalanan mereka banyak bercanda dan membicarakan banyak hal. Sampai di parkiran sekolah, mereka menemukan Sehun yang masih bertengger apik di motornya.

"Jam berapa ini? Huft mereka baru sampai." Sambil melirik jam tanggannya Sehun menggumam.

Mobil Jongin baru saja berhenti diparkiran dan belum sempat ia turun dari mobil, tapi Sehun sudah membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali? Aku hampir mati jamuran menunggu kalian datang!" Sehun merengek sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk segera masuk ke kelas mereka. Jongin yang masih kaget dengan situasi pun hanya memperhatikan mereka berdua yang mulai menjauh.

"Aish!" Jongin langsung bergegas menyusul mereka dengan berlari menenteng tasnya dan tas Baekhyun.

"Pagi Baek!" sapa Kris ketika mereka berpapasan.

"Kau mengenalnya Baek?" Jongin yang sudah bersama mereka pun spontan menanyakannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya merotasikan bola matanya malas.

"Hmmm." Jawabnya singkat

"Kau mengenalnya di mana? Kenapa kita tidak tahu?" sekarang giliran Sehun yang bertanya.

"Sudahlah, nanti aku jelaskan. Ayo ke kelas!"

Baekhyun berjalan memimpin tanpa mengindahkan sapaan Kris tadi. Sedangkan di belakang, Jongin dan Sehun melirik Kris tidak suka.

Sedangkan Kris, hanya tersenyum singkat melihat kepergian mereka.

"Kau milikku Byun!" smirk terlihat di bibirnya.

"Yifan Ge! Kau sedang apa di sini? Ayo masuk ke kelas!"

"Oh? Ayo!"

Kris merangkul pundak wanita yang memanggilnya itu dan pergi menuju ke kelasnya juga.

Di kelas, Jongin dan Sehun langsung menuntut Baekhyun untuk segera menjelaskan proses Kris dan ia bisa bertemu.

"Kalian ingat saat ulang tahun perusahaan Daddy ku kan?"

Mereka berdua mengangguk.

"Huft~ dan kalian ingat waktu itu aku di panggil Daddy?"

Mereka berdua mengangguk lagi.

"Tunggu tunggu Baek! Jadi waktu itu kau menghilang di tengah pesta, kalian pergi berdua?"

"Diam dulu Kim Jongin! Aku belum selesai!" sahut Baekhyun jengkel.

Jongin hanya mengangguk sambil membuat gaya mengunci bibirnya.

"Jadi, ketika aku di panggil Daddy waktu itu hanya untuk berkenalan dengan rekan bisnisnya. Dan sayang sekali rekan bisnis Daddy memiliki anak seperti si Kris itu. Daddy menyuruhku untuk membawanya berkeliling, tapi aku meninggalkannya di taman belakang untuk kembali ke kamarku."

"Oooo" Jawab Jongin dan Sehun kompak.

"Tapi Baek, Daddy mu tidak berniat untuk menjodohkan kalian berdua kan?" Sehun bertanya khawatir.

"Iya Baek! Tidak mungkin kan? Jangan mau kalau kau di jodohkan dengannya Baek. Kau hanya milikku seorang!" Jongin merengek sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Baekhyun.

"Aish si hitam ini!"

"Yak Oh Sehun!" Jongin berteriak kesakitan karena kepalanya baru saja mendapat pukulan sayang dari sahabat susu nya itu.

Baekhyun tampak diam dan berfikir tentang pembicaraan yang mereka bahas.

"Semoga saja tidak!" jawabnya lirih.

.

.

.

Hari ini pun tiba, Direktur Park datang ke rumah keluarga Byun untuk makan malam bersama. Direktur Park sengaja datang lebih awal, karena beralasan merindukan Tuan Byun dan merasa bosan berdiam diri di rumahnya.

"Kau sekarang sudah tumbuh menjadi pria yang hebat Chanyeol-ah."

"Terima kasih Bibi." Dengan tersenyum manis, Chanyeol menimpali pujian Nyonya Byun.

"Dari dulu kau tidak berubah Chanyeol, aku ini masih muda jangan memanggilku Bibi!"

"Mom, sudahlah!" Baekbom jengah dengan sikap Mommy nya yang berlagak seperti anak muda itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa melihat Mommy senang untuk sebentar saja sih Baekbom." Nyonya Byun mulai merajuk dan membuat Baekbom semakin menundukkan kepala malu melihat kelakuan Mommynya itu.

"Sudahlah Mom, sekarang duduklah!" Tuan Byun melerai pertikaian antara ibu dan anak itu.

"Bagaimana perjalanan bisnismu Yeol?"

"Lancar Paman, hanya saja ada beberapa masalah dengan beberapa infestor Prancis waktu itu. Tapi sekarang semuanya sudah beres."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Lalu sekarang apa kesibukanmu, Yeol?" sambil menyeruput tehnya tuan Byun bertanya pada Chanyeol

"Masih ada beberapa proyek yang masih berjalan dan untuk dua hari kedepan saya mengambil libur sejenak Paman."

"Aku pulang!"

Baekhyun yang baru memasuki ruang tamu dikejutkan dengan kehadiran pria yang belum pernah ia temui. Baekhyun diam mematung memandang pria itu.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hi, aku kembali dengan chapter 2!**

 **Hayo siapa yang tebakannya salah? Wkwkwkwk**

 **Buat yang nanya akun Wp aku… usernamenya "SuciRohamin"**

 **Thank you buat yang review, follow dan favorite… luv u readers-nim**

 **#1ReviewReadersSangatBerhargaBuatPenulis**


	3. Chapter 3

**YOU SHOULD BE MINE!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Oh sehun**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Etc**

.

.

.

Byun Group dan Park Corp adalah dua perusahaan besar yang sangat berpengaruh di Korea. Tetapi, hal tersebut tidak membuat kedua perusahaan tersebut menjadi saingan. Mengingat ayah Chanyeol dan Tuan Byun adalah sahabat semasa kuliah. Persahabatan mereka menurun kepada anak mereka, Byun Baekbom dan Park Chanyeol. Semasa kecil, mereka sering bermain bersama, namun Chanyeol harus pindah ke Kanada ketika usianya 8 tahun. Mungkin itulah yang membuat Baekhyun tidak mengingat Chanyeol. Ketika itu usianya baru 3 tahun.

Park Chanyeol menjadi direktur di usia mudanya karena sang ayah harus pulang ke pelukan Tuhan dengan cepat. Sekarang, ia hanya tinggal bersama ibunya saja. Chanyeol yang ketika itu masih 18 tahun harus mulai belajar mengelola perusahaan yang di wariskan padanya, satu-satunya penerus keluarga Park. Dan dari hal itulah ia belajar banyak dari tuan Byun.

"Bagaimana perjalanan bisnismu Yeol?"

"Lancar Paman, hanya saja ada beberapa masalah dengan beberapa infestor Prancis waktu itu. Tapi sekarang semuanya sudah beres."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Lalu sekarang apa kesibukanmu, Yeol?" sambil menyeruput tehnya tuan Byun bertanya pada Chanyeol

"Masih ada beberapa proyek yang masih berjalan dan untuk dua hari kedepan saya mengambil libur sejenak Paman."

Sekarang, posisi mereka berada di ruang tamu. Tuan Byun duduk di sofa single, Baekbom dan Chanyeol duduk di satu sofa yang sama, sedangkan nyonya Byun duduk di depan Chanyeol dan Baekbom. Di depan masing-masing mereka terdapat meja dengan secangkir teh. Ketika sedang asik berbincang, Baekhyun memasuki rumah dengan berteriak lumayan keras.

"Aku pulang!"

Baekhyun yang baru memasuki ruang tamu dikejutkan dengan kehadiran pria yang belum pernah ia temui. Baekhyun diam mematung memandang pria itu.

 _Oh, Tuhan. Apakah ini mimpi? Kenapa aku melihat malaikat tampan di rumahku?_

Baekhyun bertanya-tanya dalam hati sambil mengedipkan matanya berulang kali.

"Baekkie sudah pulang? Mandi dan gantilah baju! Kita akan makan malam bersama Chanyeol."

 _Oh, Tuhan! Aku tidak sedang bermimpi. Aku sudah menemukan pangeranku yang sesungguhnya!_

 _Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol!_

Baekhyun menjerit dalam hatinya.

"I-iya Mom!" Dengan terbata ia menjawab Mommy-nya dan mulai pergi ke kamarnya. Di tangga, ia menoleh lagi untuk memperhatikan Chanyeol.

 _Kenapa ada manusia seperti dia? Jantungku rasanya ingin melompat keluar._

Baekhyun langsung berlari ke kamarnya dengan wajah yang tersipu malu karena tanpa sengaja matanya bersitatap dengan mata Chanyeol.

Setelah membersihkan diri, Baekhyun langsung turun untuk makan malam. Ia tampil cantik dengan gaun berbahan sifon putih dengan motif bunga-bunga kecil. Rambutnya ia biarkan tergerai lurus. Semua orang di meja makan memperhatikan Baekhyun.

"Ya Byun Baekhyun, kenapa kau berdandan manis sekali malam ini?" Baekbom mulai menggoda Baekhyun.

Pasalnya, makan malam kali ini bukanlah makan malam resmi yang menuntut pesertanya untuk berpenampilan rapi dan formal. Ini hanyalah makan malam seperti keluarga kebanyakan, hanya saja ada tambahan satu personil baru.

Baekhyun yang mengerti dan tiding ingin menanggung malu pun langsung menimpali perkataan Oppanya itu.

"Aku akan pergi bersama Sehun dan Kai."

Waah Byun Baekhyun. Kau yakin ingin pergi dengan duo oreo mu itu dan meninggalkan pemandangan segar yang jarang kau lihat ini?

"Tidak bisakah besok saja perginya? Malam ini kita kedatangan tamu istimewa. Tidakkah kau ingin berbincang dengannya?" diberkatilah Mommynya. Ia tahu saja perasaan putri cantiknya ini.

"Mmm baiklah Mom, aku akan menghubungi mereka nanti."

Kemudian keluarga Byun dan satu-satunya Park memulai makan malam mereka dengan santai diselingi beberapa obrolan ringan. Mereka semua meninggalkan adat yang tidak memperbolehkan makan sambil berbicara untuk kali ini.

.

.

.

Selesai makan malam, para pria duduk bersantai di halaman belakang dengan sesekali berbincang mengenai sesuatu yang tidak lepas dari aroma bisnis.

Baekhyun dan Nyonya Byun yang baru selesai membereskan peralatan bekas makan malam mereka pun menyusul ke taman belakang.

Duduk melingkar di bangku taman dengan ditemani lampu-lampu keemasan menjadikan suasana terasa lebih hangat.

"Chanyeol-ah, apakah kau tak berniat untuk menetap kembali di Korea?" seluruh mata langsung mengarah pada yang diberi pertanyaan, menunggu jawaban.

"Masih belum terfikirkan Paman."

"Jangan terlalu betah tinggal di Negara orang Chan, kau juga harus sering-sering mengunjungi negri kelahiranmu. Mungkin ayahmu juga merindukan dirimu." Terang Nyonya Byun sambil menuangkan minuman ke gelas kosong Tuan Park.

"Sebenarnya Eomma juga sudah meminta untuk pulang ke Korea, tapi saya masih sibuk mengurusi perusahaan pusat disana. Terlalu rumit jika saya harus bolak-balik Korea-Canada. Saya juga tidak ingin membiarkan Eomma tinggal sendirian."

"Oppa kan bisa memindahkan perusahaan pusat ke Korea." Baekhyun pun akhirnya membuka suara setelah memperhatikan orang-orang dewasa berbicara.

"Eeei, kau ingin sering melihat Chanyeol ya Baek?" sahut Baekbeom jahil

"Diamlah BAEK!" Baekhyun sengaja menekankata kata Baek pada Oppanya.

"Hentikan DUO BAEK!"

"Kau juga BAEK, Dad!" Baekhyun menimpali Daddynya dengan pandangan keduanya yang saling menajam lucu.

"Maafkan kelakuan mereka Chanyeol-ah." Kata Nyonya Byun dengan memejamkan mata sambil memijat pelipisnya. Memang kelakuan TRIO BAEK kalau sudah seperti ini akan susah untuk dihentikan.

"Hahaha, tidak apa-apa Bi. Sudah lama juga saya tidak terhibur seperti ini."

Baekhyun yang mendengar tawa Chanyeol secara otomatis memperhatikannya.

 _Senyumnya sangat manis, oh Tuhan.._

 _Jantungku tidak bisa berhenti berdetak begitu kencang._

"Oy anak kecil!" Baekbom menoyor kepala adiknya itu.

"Ish apa sih!" Baekhyun sengaja menyikut perut kakaknya itu. Baekbom hanya bisa meringis kesakitan.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, Chan."

"Tidak semudah itu memindahkan pusat perusahaan, banyak prosedur yang harus dilakukan, Bi."

"Padahal Bibi juga berharap kau dan Eomma mu bisa menetap selamanya di Korea." Nyonya Byun menunduk sedih.

"Lain kali, saya akan membawa Eomma ke Korea, Bi."

Nyonya Byun kegirangan dengan senyum yang membuat Baekhyun dan Baekbom _ilfeel._

Hari semakin malam, mereka tak henti berbincang tentang sesuatu yang menarik dan membuat mereka tertawa dengan kelakuan dua kakak beradik Byun.

Seiring bertambahnya malam, Chanyeol pun akhirnya berpamitan. Seluruh keluarga Byun mengantarkannya ke pintu utama.

"Tidakkah seharusnya kau menginap di sini saja Chanyeol?"

"Tidak usah, Bi. Terima kasih. Saya pulang dulu." Chanyeol memasuki mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan kediaman Byun.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Kai merasa aneh dengan kelakuan Baekhyun hari ini. Sekarang, mereka bertiga makan di kantin. Baekhyun hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya sambil tersenyum yang membuat Sehun sedikit khawatir dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Syuut Jong, Baekhyun kenapa?" Tanya Sehun sambil menyikut tangan Kai yang sedang memakan makanannya.

Kai hanya mengedikkan bahu sambil terus memakan makanannya.

"Sehun! Jongin! Dia tampan sekali. Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padanya. Pangeranku~" Baekhyun berbicara tanpa melihat dua temannya, ia memandang menerawang wajah pria tampannya.

Sehun dan Kai hanya bisa saling memandang tidak mengerti.

Baekhyun kembali melamunkan pangerannya sampai bel pulang berbunyi. Ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan pelajaran hari ini. Pikiran dan hatinya sudah berhasil dikuasai Chanyeol. Sehun dan Kai tampak jengah dengan kelakuan sahabat wanita mereka itu.

"Oh ayolah Baek, berhenti tersnyum seperti orang gila." Kai memperingatkan Baekhyun dengan suara yang malas.

"Apa kau bilang? Orang gila? Ke sini kau Kamjong sialan!"

Dan berakhirlah dengan aksi kejar-kejaran antara anak anjing dan beruang. Sehun yang melihatnya hanya terus menyoraki Baekhyun agar memberikan pelajaran yang menyakitkan untuk teman kopinya itu.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun berhenti mengejar Kai. Bukan karena ia lelah, tapi pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah mobil sport bewarna abu-abu yang berhenti di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Baekhyun yang paham betul dengan pemiliknya pun langsung melenggang pergi tanpa menghiraukan kopi susunya tak hangat lagi.

Kai dan Sehun mengikuti Baekhyun dari belakang, seperti dua bodyguard yang mendampingi seorang ratu. Mereka melihat seorang laki-laki berperawakan tinggi turun dari mobil itu. Baekhyun yang ingin mendekat pun langsung dihalangi oleh bodyguard yang sudah berubah posisi di depannya. Mereka menelisik penampilan laki-laki di depannya dengan sangat detail dan mengintimidasi. Baekhyun di belakang mereka hanya mendengus kesal seraya mengurai mereka berdua dan berjalan dengan riang menuju laki-laki itu.

"Kalian berdua, kenalkan ini Park Chanyeol, sahabat Baekbom Oppa. Dan Chan Oppa, ini Sehun dan Jongin, sahabatku."

Kai dan Sehun menjabat tangan Chanyeol dengan kuat. Pandangan tajam tidak pernah pudar dari masing-masing iris mereka, dan berakhirlah dengan Baekyun yang memecah ketegangan yang hanya terjadi pada duo oreonya.

"Jja Oppa, ayo kita pergi! Untuk kalian berdua, aku pulang dengan Chanyeol Oppa dan jangan membuntuti kami!"

Kai dan Sehun hanya memandang kepergian Baekhyun dengan tampang lesu dan menyusul pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

.

.

.

Hari ini memang Baekhyun berjanji mengajak Chanyeol untuk mengelilingi kota Seoul dengan alasan mungkin Chanyeol sudah lupa dengan suasana dan tempat-tempat menarik di tanah kelahirannya itu. Baekhyun sudah menyiapkan tour yang akan mereka lakukan nanti. Mereka akan memulai dengan cafe favorit Baekhyun dan berakhir melihat pertunjukan kembang api di sungai Han.

Diperjalanan, mereka hanya diam dengan suasana canggung. Sesekali Chanyeol akan menanyakan kegiatan sekolah Baekhyun dan dijawab dengan singkat. Baekhyun hanya berdikir ia harus menjadi wanita yang kalem di depan sang pujaan hatinya.

"Kau memiliki sahabat yang baik."

"Ne? Ah… Jongin dan Sehun? Kita sudah mengenal sejak JHS dan hanya mereka yang tulus mau berteman dengan ku." Di akhir katanya, Baekhyun mulai menurunkan nada bicaranya.

Chanyeol yang melihat raut sendu Baekhyun pun mencoba untuk meningkatkan atmosfer diantara mereka, sampai pada pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah taman dan ia memilih berhenti di sana.

"Kenapa kita berhenti di sini Oppa?"

"Hanya ingin saja. Ayo turun!"

Chanyeol membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun. Mereka berjalan di sekitaran taman dengan hening yang senantiasa menemani mereka.

 _Kkruuuk_

Tiba-tiba suara perut Baekhyun berbunyi. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya pun hanya bisa tersenyum geli memandangi wajah memerah Baekhyun.

"Ayo kita ke cafe itu!" tunjuk Chanyeol pada sebuah café di seberang taman.

Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol berjalan sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yamg merasakan kehangatan pada tangannya pun semakin menunduk malu.

Sesampainya di café, Baekhyun segera mencari tempat duduk sedangkan Chanyeol memesankan minuman untuk mereka berdua.

"Aku tak tahu apakah ini sesuai dengan seleramu atau tidak." Chanyeol duduk di hadapan Baekhyun sambil menyerahkan ice Amricano padanya.

 _Srup_

"Ini enak Oppa… tidak terlalu pahit tapi aroma kopinya masih begitu kuat." Ujar Baekhyun dan kembali menikmati ice Americanonya.

"Syukurlah kalau kau suka."

Mereka pun kembali hanyut dalam obrolan-obrolan sederhana.

"Park Chanyeol?" seorang wanita menghampiri meja Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Kau benar Park Chanyeol kan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


End file.
